Sequel
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: This is the sequel to my Birthday Suprise story, read that first! It's about Takuya getting ready for his trip and needing Ruito's help to do so. Tenimyu, Kazuya, SaiRui pairings!


Title: Sequel

Author: Rosetta Starfire Stone

Pairing: Kazuya and SaiRui

A/N: This is my sequel to the story Birthday Surprise. I would recommend reading that one so you get some of the topics in here. Again I ask that no one tells on me for posting a story about these two, but I got to they are so adorable! Also this is the last story I will do on the pair, I think I've done them enough justice. Thank you for your support!

PS: I blame my current obsession on both Kazuya and AtoJiro on ice flow and YaoiisLove since it's your stories that I have been reading. Although it's not a terrible pair to be obsessed with at the moment. So thank you for this obsession.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, obviously, but if I did than Takuya would have never moved out from Kazuki's place. Those two are so married.

Ayogia Ruito hummed one of the songs from the musical FROGS cheerfully as he flipped through the book in his hands. It was a normal Saturday afternoon and the young performer was spending it relaxing around his place as he waited for his cell phone to ring. The night before Saito Takumi had told him he had some things he had to take care of during the day but he would call as soon as he was done. So Ruito patiently sat around his place as he waited for the call from the older actor.

To the young dancer and performer, a call from Takumi was like receiving Christmas gifts early. Ever since the pair worked together on the Prince of Tennis set they have become an inseparable pair. They went to movies, amusement parks and the occasional dinner together. Sometimes they would even meet up with their former costars, Kazuki and Takuya, and spend the day grinning behind their hands as the other two would act so adorably innocent towards each other while pretending their affections were only in friendship.

Really now, Takuya needed to have his eyes checked if he really thought Kazuki only cared for him as a friend. Or his brain needed some looking in to. The call last week on his birthday was entertaining though. He hadn't heard from his friend since then but he hopped Kazuki was able to call and wish the other a happy birthday, otherwise he may have to hurt the singer.

Speaking of phone calls, he thought as he heard the familiar ring of his own cell phone. Dropping the book on the couch he dug into his pocket to pull out his phone. Without glancing at the name, since it was probably Takumi, he flipped open the phone to answer.

"Moshi, moshi?" He greeted, expecting to hear the usual smooth sexy laugh of the other.

"Ruito? I need your help!" A slightly frantic, familiar voice met his ears.

"Takuya?"

"Yeah, can you come over?"

"I don't know..."

"Please? It's an emergency!"

"like life or death type of emergency? because I'd hate to learn you died on me because I didn't come over."

"Ruito!"

"All right! All right! I'll come over."

"arigato! See you in a bit."

"Ja."

Ruito sighed as he clicked his phone shut. While he normally wouldn't have agreed since he had tentative plans with Takumi, something about how honestly frantic Takuya sounded quickly change his mind. He was curious to see what got the fellow performer so worried. Grabbing his jacket and keys, the young man slipped on his shoes and made his way to Takuya's apartment. Hopefully, he could be in and out before Takumi was done with his own stuff and called.

When Ruito arrived at Takuya's place he only had to knock once before the door opened revealing a stressed out young man. Ruito raised an eyebrow at this and nodded his head when his friend let him in.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Takuya said as he led his friend towards his room.

"You should be grateful for all of this. I am suppose to see Takumi today and was waiting for his call when... Whoa."

Ruito died off in his half hearted rant when he entered the bedroom. The place looked like a bomb was placed in the middle and turned the whole thing into a war zone. Clothes were all over the place, along with stuck covering the floor and dresser, which had all of its drawers open. The closet was also open and the light was on showing the dancer that the disaster was in there as well. On the bed Ruito was able to make out a small suitcase peeking out from a large pile of clothes.

"So, when did Hurricane Takuya hit?"

"About three hours ago. I was trying to pack and just didn't know what to bring and I just panicked. This ended up being the result."

"So it seems. So what is the exact reason behind Hurricane Takuya anyways?"

Takuya sighed and flopped down on the bed. Picking up a blank white envelope that was sitting on the night stand he handed to his friend.

"This is the reason."

Ruito curiously held the seemingly innocent blank envelope for a second before opening it up. Looking inside he pulled out the two passes and read them.

"Kyoto's Dragon Spa Inn?"

"Hai, Kazuki gave them to me for my birthday. The two of us are going there for a week and... ACK! What was that for!"

"Why didn't you tell me Kazuki finally asked you out!"

"Oopse, gomen. I forgot."

"You forgot? Baka."

Takuya laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. The action made Ruito realize that he just couldn't be mad at the other male. Sighing he put the tickets back into the envelope and handed it back to his friend.

"Well I don't see why you're so worried about clothes then. You won't be wearing them for a long time anyways while you're there."

"Rui! We're not in that type of relationship yet!"

"Yet? Look all I'm saying is that since you are going to that spa and will most likely be using those fancy facilities and the hot spring a lot that you will only be needing to wear those fluffy white yukata that they provide. Get your head out of the gutter!"

"My head is not in the gutter! You're head is in the gutter! Shut up Rui!"

"Sure it wasn't, that's why you quickly jump to the idea of sex when I talked about clothes. Although you probably are looking forward to a chance like that."

"Augh!"

Ruito laughed loudly at his friend's frustration. After a few more minutes of teasing towards the other, the two calmed down enough to begin working. For the next forty-five minutes the pair began to reassemble Takuya's bedroom as well as pack his bag for his trip with Kazuki. A few times Ruito jokingly suggested calling Aiba-chan or Kenta-kun over to help out only to have a shirt or pair of pants tossed at his head for the friendly suggestion. Once they got the bag completely packed the pair started picking things up off the floor and reassemble the room. That was when Ruito felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone from his pocket.

"Takumi!" He cheerfully answered which Takuya shot him an amused grin which the other ignored.

"Hey Ruito, sorry I haven't called yet today." The usual sexy purr met his ear and Ruito's smile widened.

"It's okay, I am at Takuya's place at the moment anyways."

"You're at Takuya's? Why's that?"

"Had to deal with the mess Hurricane Takuya brought in. Seriously Takumi, you'd be shocked at how much stuff this guy has in his bedroom alone."

"I'm pretty sure you have more."

"Do not! Meanie!"

Takumi chuckled and Ruito felt himself turn into a happy puddle of goo at the sound.

"Gomen, gomen. But That's interesting you're with Takuya right now."

"Really, why's that?"

"Because I am with Kazuki."

"Eh? You're with Kazuki? Why? .... Hey Takuya! Give me back my phone!"

"Takumi, why are you with Kazuki?"

"Oi, don't be biting my head off when he called me."

"Why did he call you?" _I didn't get a call today..._

"Seems he got a big week long date with a certain someone and needs help picking some stuff out."

"Traitor!" Kazuki's voice carried across the phone.

Ruito took back his phone laughing from the brightly blushing Takuya. He made a point to move across the room before continuing the conversation.

"We seem to be friends with some pathetic people, ne Takumi?"

"So it seems, dear Rui. How are things on your end going?"

"Well we got a bag all nice and packed for his little date trip with Kazuki. All that's left is cleaning up the damages. What about on your end?"

"Well after being dragged shopping for almost three hours, seriously and I thought you had a problem with that, we are almost complete in getting everything he believes he needs."

"Are you saying I have shopping issues?"

"Rui, dear, you spent an hour debating between two different pair of shoes for one single outfit."

"....Your point?"

"None, my dear, none."

"That's what I thought. How about you and Kazuki come by here when you're done. We'll completely abuse our friendship with Takuya by commandeering his place."

"And Takuya is okay with this sudden arrangement?"

"He's still doing his best imitation of a tomato after your last comment. I'll take his silence as approval."

"S-shut up Ruito!"

"Gasps! He speaks!"

Ruito ducked as a pillow from the couch went flying at his head. He grinned at this and threw the pillow back.

"He also attacks!"

"Well then, I best let you go so you can continue to work on Tornado Takuya."

"Hey it was Hurricane Takuya, get it right Takumi."

"Ah, my apologies. We will see you two in a bit."

"Ja ne!"

Ruito flipped the phone close and smiled happily at the device in his hands. Oh yea, talking to Takumi was totally like getting Christmas early. Takumi's voice always made things that much better for the dancer. He glanced up at the sound of a laugh and saw Takuya grinning at him, clearly amused.

"And you say I have issues, stare at that phone any longer with that love struck look and I would almost suggest you just marry the darn thing and get it over with."

"Shut up! At least I didn't turn my place upside down looking for clothes because of a date with the guy I like."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"...Shut up..."

Takuya laughed at expression on his friend's face as he flopped down on his couch. Ruito joined him and the two enjoyed the moment of silence that passed over them. Ruito then sighed lightly and bright his arm behind his head and stared at the CD and DVD shelves to the side of the. One particular disk quickly caught his eye.

"Ne, Takuya?"

"Hmm?"

"It that the practice CD from when we did the Dream Live show?" Rui asked curiously, to which Takuya glanced over at.

"Mhm, guess I never got rid of it. Heh, that was a fun concert."

"I bet I remember more songs and dances that you." Rui challenged with a smirk. Takuya quickly returned the smirk.

"You're on!"

It only took an extra twenty-five minutes for Takumi and Kazuki to finish up on their little mission and head over to Takuya's place. The two were talking lightly about the whole experience, with extra teasing from Takumi, and how Kazuki was usually not the type to panic.

"It's not that funny." Kazuki grumbled as he walked down the familiar hallway to Takuya's apartment.

"You should have heard yourself yesterday, Kazuki. You are the most composed person I have ever met and you were so worried about this little date thing with Takuya. It was entertaining."

"I am so glad I provided you with some amusement. You must have been so bored without it lately." Kazuki replied sarcastically.

"Oh please, I'm with Ruito remember? There is never a dull moment with him around."

Kazuki found himself laughing at that. The older actor did have a point. A dealing with Ruito is never quiet. The youth dancer had always found a way to keep things interesting on and off stage. Kazuki had to admit he enjoyed the energy Ruito brought to a room. He, combined with Takuya and Kenta, always make things fun for the whole cast. He could only imagine what those two have been up to all day.

The two arrived at Takuya's door to notice it unlock and slightly open. The two glanced at each other before they slowly poked their heads in. The music from the main room met their ears along with the sound of the two friends bickering at each other. Slightly worried, the two stepped in only to pause in their steps at the sight before them.

The two dancers had moved the table and chairs from in front of the TV and sound system and were currently listening to the CD of their Dream Live 3 performance. The song was the one they danced to during the dance off piece but there seemed to be some disagreement on the actual steps.

"No, it's step-step, move the hips, the drop kick." Takuya was explain to Ruito.

"Is not! It's step shake, the drop kick." Ruito augured back.

Takuya sighed and bent over to the stereo to replay the music. As he did, Ruito noticed the guests at the door. He smirked and offered them a wave before turning back to Takuya. With a small grin he said something to the other which got a punch in the arm.

"You know I'm right RuiRui, just you wait."

"Sure we'll see about that."

The music started a few bars back from the spot they were arguing about. The two took in a breath before they let their bodies go with the music and dance. From the door, Kazuki and Takumi watched as the pair moved fluently to the music. Their eyes almost glued to the younger's moving hips. It's been awhile, Kazuki mused to himself, since I've seen Takuya dance. I rather miss it I think.

"Careful Kazuki," Takumi whispered with a smirk. "You're drooling."

"Shut up." He muttered back as he automatically brought a hand brushing against his chin.

"No!" Ruito's voice snapped. "That's wrong, that's earlier in the dance. The hips shaking are here."

Takuya laughed cheerfully when Ruito demonstrated with shaking his own hips. "I don't think we shook them so American gangster like."

The two exchanged matching grins before shouting in terrible English.

"Shake! Shake your booty!" As they shook their asses and hips together.

At the door both men's eyes were drawn to the movement. Kazuki barely able to swallow at the sight while Takumi smirked. The dancers broke out in laughter and leaned against each other in support. The laughter lasted for a few moments before they were able to catch their breaths.

"Okay, once from the top then we compare it to the movie." Takuya declared as he bent down again.

"Deal." Ruito agreed as he with a free hand shooed the two at the door towards the kitchen.

Kazuki, realizing what Ruito was doing, grabbed Takumi in the arm and pulled him away from the door. The two moved away just as the music started ant the two dancers spun towards the door for the opening move. The older actors watched from their spots as their dancers went through the routine. It really was a treat to watch them after all this time and when the two hit the final pose the pair couldn't help but clap.

"Whoa! Kazuki! Takumi!" Takuya cried out as he spun around. "When did you get here?"

"Sometime before you called me an American gangster." Ruito supplied with a grin.

It took a moment for Takuya to remember what happened after that comment and he blushed. Kazuki had to grin at the expression on the younger's face as he made his way towards him. He ruffled up the other's hair, letting his hand stay woven through the soft locks, a small smile on his face. Takuya blinked up at him before returning the smile.

"Ah young love." Ruito said dramatically as he whipped an imaginary tear away. "So beautiful, ne Takumi?"

"I would have to agree. I can't believe it took them this long to realize it."

"Well Takuya was in denial and Kazuki just a coward."

"Ah so true."

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Takuya cried out, looking like he was going to throw something at them, if not just out.

Kazuki chuckled at everyone's antics as he pulled the younger dancer into his arms. Leaning back, he fell easily to the couch, pulling Takuya with him so the latter was all on his lap when he was done. The dancer gave a light squeak at the position and made to move but was stopped by the strong arms around his waist.

"Weren't you guys talking about watching Dream Live 3 a little bit ago?" The singer questioned casually. "Shouldn't we get that started up?"

"Right you are Kazuki!" Ruito was quick to agree as he bounced up to the TV. "I'll get it started since you two look comfortable and all."

Takuya didn't bother with a response to that since, yeah he was rather comfortable. Curling up to Kazuki the dancer sighed lightly, earning a slight squeeze from the other. Takumi sat at the other end of the couch and watched Ruito get the movie ready. As soon as Ruito got the movie up and going he bounced into the open spot next to Takumi, and curled himself around the older actor. Takuya smiled lightly to the pair before resting his head against Kazuki's chest, the latter tightening the grip on the waist. The four watched the concert video quietly, occasionally making comments about something or laughing at the antics they saw.

When it came time for the dance off, both dancers sat up and leaned slightly forward as they watched the screen intently. Thirty seconds later they were back to cuddling their human pillows, Ruito wearing a gloating smile.

"See, I told you I was right." He commented with a smirk.

"Ah shut it Rui." Takuya retaliated without any bite to his voice. He found he really couldn't be upset with the whole thing. Not with Kazuki's hand rubbing light circles at his waist anyways.

Ruito glanced over at this and grinned when he realized the pair's antics. Looking up at his own human pillow he way the other actor had a smile on his own. Sensing eyes on him, Takumi glanced down. Seeing the wide grin on his boyfriend's face made him dip his head down to kiss the other on the lips. This turned Ruito into a happy pile of gooeyness of course.

They watched the rest of the movie without any incident, the group mainly enjoying each other's company as they watched their younger selves sing and dance on the TV. The comments flowed easily and the teasing at some of the songs and dances they did while in character. When the movie ended Ruito was quick to jump to his feet and asking what movie to watch next. The three on the couch exchanged looks before Takumi shook his head and declared it was actually time for them to go.

"Ah but why?" Ruito almost whined.

"I think we've done enough in abusing our friendship with Takuya, Rui. It's time we went on our way."

"Seriously? Aww!"

Takuya bit his lip to keep from smiling at this friend's disappointed face. As much as he enjoyed spending time with former cast members, especially people like Ruito who was one of his closer friends, there were also times he wanted the energetic dancer gone. Especially on a day like this where he already used up a lot of energy in packing. Tucking his face into Kazuki's chest he listened as his friend finally relented and agree to go. This was made with the promise Takumi would spend the rest of the weekend with the younger man. When Takuya heard this he finally pulled back from Kazuki and got to his feet. He was still the host, even if by force, he had to politely watch them go.

"Thanks again for coming on such short notice and helping me out." Takuya was saying to his friend as he put his shoes back on.

"Oh don't worry. I enjoyed watching you panic and turn this place upside-down for your date." Ruito replied with a grin as he watch Takuya's face blush again. "Although I do expect a full report of everything that happened while you were there."

"I'm sure you do." The other replied sarcastically with an eye roll. He smiled to Takumi who thanked him for his hospitality before the two left.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ruito was asking as they walked away.

"My place is close, let's head there. You haven't been in awhile."

"We've been busy."

"Exactly. So I need to reintroduce you to it. You know, the living room, kitchen, bedroom, my bed."

"I think I can go along with this plan."

"I thought you'd see it my."

Takuya snorted as the pair moved out of ear shot before closing the door. Looking over at Kazuki he noticed the singer had a similar expression of amusement on his face from their friends. The singer looked over at Takuya and smiled, Takuya easily returned the smile and was about to say something when Kazuki spoke up.

"Well I guess I should be heading out too."

The smile on Takuya's face quickly fell at that.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to over stay my welcome. And besides, you must be tired after everything today."

"Exhausted." He admittedly agreed.

"Then I should let you rest."

Kazuki when to move past Takuya and to the door when said dancer leapt forward to grab the singer's arm.

"Please stay."

"Takuya?"

"Please stay, for the night. It's okay if you're here and I want you here. So please, stay with me?" He explained with his head down.

Kazuki silently stared at the younger man for a few moments as he thought about what the other said. Coming to a decision he used his free hand to tilt the other's chin up so he could see his face. Takuya looked so nervous about the whole thing that Kazuki could only smile in response. Leaning down he gently kissed the other on the lips. Pulling back for a moment he spoke softly.

"Okay, I'll stay the night." He whispered as he dipped down for another kiss. The smile on Takuya's face didn't go unnoticed either.


End file.
